Che:Sakurai
|Obraz = 210px-Chesakuraimagnet.jpg |Podpis obrazu = Che:Sakurai widziana w jej coverze "Magnet" z Hitori Ilustracja wykonana przez Hakuseki (白皙) |Tytuł1 = Japoński zapis |Zawartość1 = che:櫻井 (che:Sakurai, lit. "che:Cherry Blossom Well") |Tytuł3 = Płeć |Zawartość3 = Kobieta |Tytuł4 = Data urodzenia |Zawartość4 = 06.04. |Tytuł5 = Status |Zawartość5 = Aktywna |Tytuł6 = Lata działalności |Zawartość6 = 2008r. do dziś |Tytuł7 = Strony na NND |Zawartość7 = Strona użytkownika MyList |Tytuł8 = Partnerzy w kolabie |Zawartość8 = Hitori}} Che:Sakurai to utaite znana z głębokiego, bogatego i rezonansowego głosu. Z powodu umiejętności śpiewania masywnym głosem nazywana jest "Trap Singer" bądź "Ryouseirui". Potrafi śpiewać maksymalnie masywnym głosem, co słychać w jej coverze "Magnet" w duecie z Hitori. Jej naturalny głos brzmi bardziej rezonansowo, dojrzale i ma bardziej niższy zakres. Jej pierwszym coverem była piosenka "Another: World Is Mine", który obecnie ma 93 tysiące odsłon i 2 tysiące mylist na NND. Użyczyła głosu UTAUloidowi o nazwie Sakurai Utane. Śpiewa z HYBRID SENSE w grupie o nazwie L.I.N.E. ('L'ead 'I's 'N'ew 'E'motion) Współpraca i projekty #Członkini L.I.N.E ('L'ead 'I's 'N'ew 'E'motion) z HYBRID SENSE (Producent) #Hoshifuru Hakobune ~ Stargrop Noa's ark (30.12.2009r.) #Kouzome no Juujika ~ Brilliant Blood Bless (01.08.2010r.) #Utattemoratta 2 (27.08.2010r.) #SUPER VOCALO BEAT (01.06.2011r.) #Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 6 (15.08.2012r.) #Gekkan eta Vol. 1 (07.08.2013r.) #Gekkan eta Vol. 3 (04.09.2013r.) Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2008.06.20) # "Love is War" -Kaito ver.- (2008.09.18) # "Yokkorasex" (2008.10.04) # "Kuchizuke wa Setsuna" (2008.11.12) # "Another: World is Mine" -Bi Edition- (2008.12.21) # "Roshin Yuukai-meltdown" (Nuclear Fusion-meltdown) (2009.01.31) # "Yumemiru Kotori" feat. che:Sakurai, Hitori i Ameiro (2009.04.03) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) (2009.04.23) # "Cantarella" (2009.05.07) # "magnet" feat. che:Sakurai i Hitori (2009.06.06) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.06.27) # "celluloid" (2009.07.10) # "Just be friends" -Piano ver.- (2009.08.27) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Ryu No Naku Hakoniwa Yori" feat. che:Sakurai i Hitori (2010.04.09) # "Jutenija" (2010.05.14) # "Jiyuuni" -Acapella ver.- (2010.06.09) # "Kaze to Tomo ni Sarime" -L.I.N.E Remix- feat. che:Sakurai i HYBRID SENSE (2010.08.19) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.08.27) # "Hontou ni Daiji nano wa Hitotsu dake" (2010.09.23) # "lead is new emotion" (2010.09.29) # "Nade Nade" -L.I.N.E Piano ver.- (2010.10.29) # "Corruption Garden" -L.I.N.E. ver.- (2010.12.01) # "6900000000" (2011.02.13) # "NEXT STAGE" feat. che:Sakurai i Tightson (2011.04.08) (Oryginał) # "No Logic" (2011.05.02) # "Shoushuuriki Genki Ippai" feat. che:Sakurai i Hitori (2011.05.05) # "Tokyo to Rock City" (2011.10.14) # "Katachi" (2011.11.18) (Oryginał) # "GET OUT" (2011.12.23) (Oryginał) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. che:Sakurai, Hitori i ＿＿ (2012.01.03) # "Shoushuuriki" feat. che:Sakurai, LOLI.COM, ＿＿, Tonkatsu, Satoumeme, Oyo, Keroppusu, Sena (2012.03.27) # "Life is Beautiful" feat. che:Sakurai i Da-Little (2012.04.17) # "Senbonzakura" (2012.07.21) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. che:Sakurai, Pokota, Hanatan, Kakichoco, Wotamin, i 96Neko (2012.08.28) # "Ima wo Ikiru Boku he" (Towards a Me Living in the Now) (2012.10.20) (Oryginał) #"Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One Who Falls at the Name of God) (2013.02.16) #"Afterglow" (2013.03.15) #"Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.06.06) #"Don't wanna regret" (Original) (2013.06.28) #"Knife" feat. Che:Sakurai, Sena i Ikemai (2013.07.10) }} Dyskografia Galeria Ciekawostki *Jej grupa krwi to A. *Lubi spać, śpiewać, kupować oraz chwiać się. *Twierdzi, że jej silny punkt to zdrowie, natomiast słaby to krótki temperament. *Jej motto to: Nantoka naru sa (私たちは一緒に取得することができます; Możemy się dogadać). *Kolekcjonuje ubrania "GOA". *Jej ulubione potrawy to mięso, jagariko, pomidory, makaron oraz bazylia. *Nie lubi morskiego ogórka, jeżowca i słodyczy. *Jej ulubionymi artystami są Stevie Wonder, Utada, m-flo, ... *Lubi wszystkie kreskówki od Usuta-sensei (pewnie ma na myśli Usuta Kyosuke) *Jej ulubiony magazyn to ViVi JELLY. *Jej ulubiony film to Piła. *Ulubione gry to FF, Memo Toki (oba) oraz Puyo Puyo. *Ulubione marki to GOA, Murua i EMODA. *Jej ulubione zwierzęta to pies i biały tygrys. *Ulubione kolory to czarny, biały, fioletowy i pozostałe pastelowe kolory. *Nie lubi uciążliwych ludzi. *Jest szczęśliwa gdy śpi, śpiewa lub je. *Gdyby wygrała na loterii - zaoszczędziła by te pieniądze. *Pragnie być wykwalifikowaną piosenkarką. *Chciałaby odwiedzić Terameguri. *Twierdzi, że kosmetyki są dla niej niezbędne. Linki *Blog *Twitter *MySpace L.I.N.E. *Komunikatywny mixi L.I.N.E. Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:KobietyNND Kategoria:Kobiety Trap NND Kategoria:Trap Singer Kategoria:Ryouseirui Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:NicoNico Douga Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:TrapYT